Snowflake
by horserax88
Summary: In a modern fantasy world, some races live in peace. Some live in conflict, well some live in secrecy. Such was the case for the Ice Elves. Nothing but a rumor until human encroachment, they were slaughtered and publically ladled extinct. Weiss, one of the few Ice Elves who had slipped by, starts a life changing adventure of revenge, self discovery, acceptance, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Winter?" A soft voice spoke from her bunaglo. The older women looked up to a higher branch of the tree, seeing the sleepy but worried eyes of her younger sister. "Whats going on?" She asked, trying to shake the sleep from her voice.

Winter lived in a elderly willow tree, standing on one of the hearty lower branches, looking down on the world below her with a judging look. "Humans." She spoke, inquiring a confused mumble from Weiss. "They want to talk. Stay here. Unless i say so, you dont exist." She looked back up at her little sister, giving her a stern, cold glare. "Got it?" She commanded.

Weiss let out a sleepy yawn, laying back down in her hammock. She was totally unphased by the glare, she had grown up with it afterall. "I understand." She heard Winter lunge from the tree and sighed. Winter was always so protective of her, but she wanted to help. How could she one day lead the tribe if Winter always kept her huddled up in the tree?

With a soft, shockingly quiet thump, Winter hit the ground with both her feet. Much like a cat, she landed almost entierly silently, the snow under her bare feet hardly disturbed. Winter stood with both arms crossed behind her back, an aura of power fitting of the current queen of the Ice Elves.

Winter's hair was long, curled in on itself multaple times for a three layered bun resembling that of a snowman in shape. She wore soft, silky white garbs that losely covered most of her body, with tight, reinforced straps underneith that were largely hidden by her royal cloak. Her hair was whiter then fresh snow, almost impossibly so, and her skin was pale enough to be mistaken for a ghost. Combined with her tall stature, thin bone structure, and nearly foot long ears, she was pratically the perfect Ice Elf. Or Snow Elf, whatever you want to call them. Her kind had many names, not that she cared.

"Ah, Snowflakes!" Winter's eyes narrowed. She _mostly_ didn't care, that was one nickname she wasnt fond of. "So the rumors are true." Standing before Winter at the bottom of the hill was a man with short, brown buzz cut hair. He had shining yellow eyes, and a heavy suit that was clearly made entierly of animal fur. Winter couldent help but think he looked barbaric donning the remains of his prey. Then again, not every race was as resistent to the cold as she was.

"Define rumors?" Winter inquired, remaining still atop the hill, her firm and challenging look not leaving her face for even a moment. The beefy man below her chuckled a bit "Havent you heard? Your quite the elusive specimin." Winter raised her eyebrow futher at that, silently demanding for more information. "Most races make themselves known, in one way or another. Yet you never even leave the mountains. You exist only in rumors, yet here you are standing right infront of me!"

The man put his arms on his sides and let out a bellowing laugh. "Even the tales of you living in these silly deciduous trees was true!" Winter rolled her eyes at that, snapping her fingers. "Get to the point." She ordered. The various willow-esk trees shuttered, as a horde of Snow Elves showed there faces. They had looks of determination, weilding various bows and knives, and the ocasional machete. "Why are you here?"

The man snickered, rubbing his chin. Winter was getting annoyed, what was so amusing? "Well, you see. Despite the rumors, most people dont bealive your real." Before Winter could give a snarky coment, the man took a step up the hill and continued. "Beacuse of that, this land is free for the taking. I bought it." He lowered his head, giving her his own firm look. "And i want you to leave."

Winter glared at him, putting one leg back and donning a battle stance. The air itself was getting colder, and the bows being pulled back caused the man to halt half way up the hill. "You do not own this land, we do. We will not be making any deals with you. Leave now and we wont kill you." Winte ordered, causing the man to laugh, only serving to annoy Winter even more.

"Well, too bad for you. I do own this land." He turned around, begining to make his way back towards the treeline. "And im taking it, and doing what i want to it. If you wont leave, then ill have to escort you off the premises for trespassing" He stepped between the treeline, and soon, a soft humming filled the air.

The trees he had vanished behind topped, revealing hulking beasts of metal. Various heavy machinery drove out, weilding various sharp metal extentions intended for terraforming. The ground and snow was dug up at the base of the hill, and blades swung and toppled entire trees in one fell swoop.

"Fight back!" Winter shouted, a hint of panic sent threw her voice. Staying hidden from the world had disadvantages, such as being unaware of any technolgical advancments. "Dont let them take what is ours!" Elves moved to get off the trees, but one by one began to silently fall. Winter looked around at her men and women falling from the trees, only to lock her eyes forward as foot soilders stepped from the treeline, with various guns.

Winter bent her legs and lunged into the trees. Weiss wasnt trying to sleep anymore, she was fully dressed, armed, and sitting in her bed waiting for her sisters approval. "Winter! Whats going on?" She snapped, only to have somethign roughly shoved against her chest. Weiss looked down at what Winter had given her. It was a small blue crystal encased in Neutronium. It was flashing a soft light, as if a silent siren was blaring.

"Weiss, leave. Leave and never come back." Winter orederd, grabbing the girls long pontail and dragging her out of her hammock. "What!?" Weiss snapped, despite the pain in her hair. "Winter, let me help! I can-" She was silenced by a firm slap on the cheek "Now is not the time for heroism!" Winter snapped "Go! Now!" She shouted, before everything began to shake.

One of the machines had started working on there tree, and it dangoriously shook side to side. Weiss, in the heat of the moment, lunged from the branch off to the thicker treeline further up the hill. She landed silently in the snow "Winter!" She turned her head back, eyes going wide as her body froze.

She watched the machine move closer, she watched the blades come down as Winter was pinned below its crushing tracks. Weiss flicked her head away, and bolted off into the woods. Snowflakes littered the path behind her, her tears freezing mid air. She didnt want to see the end result, she wouldent let the last memories of her sister be tainted red.

Weiss didnt know were she was going, not now. Her heart and mind were swirling with emotions, everything was a haze, All she saw was the white of snow and rocks, as her ears were filled with the roars of machines and the cries of her people.

Today Weiss was orphaned, and her entire race slaughtered. Today was the worst day of her life, and but a week from her birthday too...


	2. Chapter 2

"H- how... do humans live in such blasted tempatures?" Weiss panted, her pale skin turned a unatural red as she walked down the barren highway road. Weiss didnt wear much clothes, and even then she had ditched most of her clothes at some point just to avoid overheating. All that was left was her tight vest that covered most of her chest and stomach, and the skirt around her hips.

Weiss saw a building ahead, her slumped forward posture replaced by a tall, more confident one. False confidence mind you, she was just suprsied to see something after so many hours of walking. Weiss ran towards the building, bolting off to the side so that she was behind one of the large, glowing sighs that advertised products, as well as displaing time and tempature.

Weiss tilted her head around it and looked around. She didnt see anybody, but better to be safe then sorry. She checked the red digital numbers on the screen and gawked "Twenty Celsius? God how do humans LIVE like this!?" She repeats in a wisper scream, attempting to vent frustration of the sitaution she was in.

Noticing a strange box holding papers by the door, Weiss bent down and began to sneak towards it. She poked her head up breifly to check what was inside, and the only person she saw was a single women behind a counter. Lowering her head again to were it cant be seen, she snatched one of the bundles of paper and ran back to her cover.

Sighing in releaf that she hadent been caught yet, she unrolled the newspaper and began to read the front news. "Snow elves confirmed extinct! City dubbed 'Northern Lights' ready 'next year' says Lagwine Winchester" Weiss felt her eyes bulging out of her head at the title. Yes, she knew there was only a few camps of her kind, and she had witnessed her's be destroyed, but they got _all_ of the tribes!?

Weiss was burning up, her face turning redder. All her minor frustrations, from the rocks of the road under her feet to her hair getting stuck to her face were adding up and being let out at once. She lifted the paper above her head, attempting to tear it in half. She was so frusterated that even her hands had turned a sickly red.

Weiss slowly ripped the paper in half, throwing both halves at her feet and stomping on them with her bare feet. After a few moments of venting, Weiss felt herself slumping yet again. She didnt feel better, now she just felt hot and tired.

"T- this isnt going to work..." Weiss sighed, reaching up and grabbing her long ponytail. "But i cant stay north, not with those MEN there." Weiss took the small silk strap holding her hair up off, her long flowing locks falling around her. Weiss tied the gemstone to the strap, and strapped it to the belt of her skirt.

Weiss assumed that the gemstone was valuable if Winter had given it to her, it was a family heirloom but her family had many, and yet she gave this one to her out of all the others. It had to be imporant. Besides, humans had to have similar rules to Elves in some ways right? Surly a man reaching down a girls skirt would be at least supsicious no?

With that out of the way, Weiss reached up and ran her hands threw her hair a few times to work out the knots and twists formed by being in a ponytail. With nothing holding it up, her hair just barely stayed above her hips. Abusing her long hair, Weiss moved some of it over her shoulders, completely concealing her ears. Well the leanth of your ears was somehting elves took pride in, it was now Weiss was glad her ears were not exeptionally long.

With that out of the way, Weiss was ready. Or at least, as ready as she could be. There was only a single human right? And she needed directions, she couldent aimlessly wonder around in heat like this! Plus, humans could make giant machines and these... strange glowing lights. Surly they could have something that would aid against this brutal heat right?

Weiss slowly aproached the front door, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. After wiping some sweat form her forehead and double checking her ears was covered, she opened the two glass doors.

"Oh!" The women at the desk instantly perked up, Weiss's eyes shooting up at the bells above the door. Why were there bells above the door!? What kinda stupid descision is that? "Hello there, ma'am" The women had black hair smoothly draped along her back, the fact it was so artifishally perfectly straight bothered Weiss's core, if the pearcing on her nose wasnt enough to make her feel ill. Was nothing sacred to these beasts?

Weiss looked around the room at all the sourndings, realising she had no idea what any of this stuff did, or why it was seemingly on display. Weiss flinched as she stepped onto the tile flooring, the coolness of the tile would be welcoming if it wasnt such a stark contrast from the heat of the ashfault outside.

"Ma'am?" Weiss's attention was drawn back to teh women at the counter "May i help you?" She asked, sounding concerned. Now, Weiss had an annoyed look on her face. This women was wearing a _sweater_!? In this weather!? "Y- yes" She spoke, her voice soft and quiet, but no less shaky. Despite her breathing exersizes, talking to this human without trying to kill her was way harder then she expected.

"I need a few things." She said, walking up to the counter and putting her arms on it. She panted softly, trying to formulate the words. The heat was making her head just a bit fuzzy, and the stress of talking to this women wasnt helping. "D- do you have a map?"

The women nodded at that "Yes, i do." She looked the girl over, she could see how sickly pale she was despite the redness that covered her head to toe. She did NOT look healthy to say the least. "I can get you some ice too, if you'd like. You look like you need to cool off."

Weiss let out a timid smile at that, giving a small nod "Y- ya, im not really cut out for this heat..." The women stood up, motioning her to follow her "Come with me, ill get you what you need." She said, moving to unlock a door. Weis heaved herself up off the counter, following her with weak steps.

Weiss looked around in aww at the shelves and shelves, so many things that she didnt understand. it was like walking threw a dream, yet here she was, walking with a human looking at human made inventions. it would be marvelious, if it wasnt for what happened yesterday.

"How about this?" She reached up and took a rolled up peace of apper from a shelf, handing it to Weiss. She took it, making sure not to touch the girl before unrolling it. She nodded when she saw that, if she just followed the road, she would get to a city eventually. "Yes, this is satisfactory."

"Happy to help" She remarked, taking a few more steps forward before stopping at a stark white container "Here you go, ma'am" The women lifted up the top of a container, and Weiss smiled as she felt cool air rushing out of the freezer. She leaned forward and stuck her head inside. It was nothing like the mountains, but it was heaven compared to the outside world.

"Its full of ice, i could get you a bag of it if you- ah!" The women yelped "Are those elf ears?" Weiss froze, her eyes going wide. Leaning forward over the edge had exposed her ear, and her face had gotten even redder as adrenaline pumped threw her body. "Are you-" The women sceamed as Weiss wipped out a dagger from her hips, charging at her near instantly.

The blade was a ornate hunting knife, made of a rare white stone and having various pattens of the moon, wolves, and snowflakes carved onto one side, with the incarnations of the sun, roses, and Willow trees on the other side. Despite made for carving animal flesh, it was just as good at dealing with human meat. Weiss jabbed the blade into her shoulder, pushing her down and taking the blade out.

The blade was covered in her red blood, and she made sure not to let a drop of it on her as she stepped around behind her, slamming her foot harshly into her lower back. Weiss didnt say a word. She locked eyes with her, seeing her terrified wide eyes, begging for her to stop. All she recived was cold determination and hatred as she dragged the blade along her throat.

With a thud the women fell to the floor, and Weiss checked herself over once more to make sure there was no blood on her, and thankfully there wasnt. Weiss looked at the growing pool of blood on the ground, slowly starting to slump forward once again. The adrenaline high was dying down, and now she was taking in what she did.

Why didnt that feel satisfying? There was no resolve gained from killing this women, only more pain and sorrow filling her already empty heart. Why did she feel worse? Isnt this what she wanted? To get revenge on mankind?

Weiss carefully stepped around the courpse, making sure she didnt step in the blood. Reaching down, she tore off some cloth from her skirt and used it to wipe her blade. "At least i have a map now..." her voice had lost all its energy. Shrunken to near inaudiability, the mourning girl put her knife away and stepped out into the blistering heat once more.

"To tommorow, i guess..." With her head hung low and a heavy heart, Weiss marched down the street once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yaaaang!" Ruby cried out as her older sister walked into the kitchen. Ruby was happily seated at the small kitchen table, with barely enough room for two people without blocking the entrence to the kitchen. Laying infront of her was a unrolled newspaper with the same blaring headline, and a large bowl of sugar with a little bit of milk and cereal in the mix.

"Relax, sis" Yang remarked, putting the books she was carrying down ontop of the stove with a heavy thud. "I can hear your, im not deth yet" She remarked, reaching up and sticking a finger in her ear. "But i will be if you keep squeeling like that." She smiles, walking over and patting her sister on the back hard enough to make her topple forward.

Yang was wearing her work uniform. A white, short sleeved shirt with the proud brand and yellow logo of the pizza company extended outwards thanks to her massive bust. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts that tightly hugged her hips, and a large black backpack that was easily capable of holding a dozen pizzas.

"I know i know- but have you _seen_ the headlines?" Ruby remarked, lifting up the paper and shoving it in her sisters face now that she was within arms reach. Ruby was wearing HER work uniform. She had a short, red skirt checkerboard skirt flailed outwards, and cute baseball cap neatly snug onto her head. Her top fit her snugly, a open red and black checkerboard jacket with a white undershirt beneath it.

And, to finish it all up, was a long red cape. Honestly? The main reason she got the job was the cape. Well that and she got to drive just like her sister, that was pretty cool too! "I havent seen it, but i have heard of it." Yang remarked, gently pushing the papers away from her face. "Well then look at it! Seeing is bealiving!" Ruby remarked, attempting to shove the papers in her face again, leaning off her chair as she does so.

"Sis, i got it." She said, pushing the papers to the slide and slamming them against the desk with a thud, expertly having slipped them out of her hands in what was now a practiced art. "Your excited about the Snowflakes huh?" She asked, prompting an excited nod from Ruby

"Ya! I told you they were real!" She insisted, pointing a finger at her sister. "Ya but you also say dragons are real." She snickers, prompting her sister to puff out her cheeks "They could be real! the Snowflakes are!" Ruby quickly deflated, lowering her head. "Or, well, were... Are they really all gone?" She asked, looking up at her sister with pleading eyes

"Aw come on sis dont use that look on me over something like this" Yang whined, sheilding her eyes from her gaze. "You get to tell everyone at school next week about how you were right, isnt that at least something?" She asked, frowning as her little sister turned towards her bowl and began spinning the contents with the spoon.

"Well, ya. But i kinda wanted to meet one y'now? Im a dreamer, and its not every day your dream comes true." She yelped as her eyes were blocked out by her hair and her hat, her sister dragging it down over her eyes. "Hey, your top of your classes and learned how to drive a motorbike in less then two months. You can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

Ruby gave a shaky smile as Yang re-announced her acomplishments "Ya i guess your right, i just cant help but have mixed feelings over this." She took a spoonful of her soggy breakfast, giving her sister time to grab an apple and a knife and sit herself down across from the redhead.

Ruby looked up from her bowl, giving Yang a curious and hopeful look "Do you think what they say is true?" Yang raised an eyebrow as she cut out a hunk of apple from the core. "What do you mean?" She asked, casually tossing it into her mouth with a firm crunch.

"I mean-" Ruby pushed the bowl away form her, leaning back as much as she could, so her chair was on its back legs and her head pressed against the fridge. "-Arnt Snowflakes supposed to be like, magical and secretive and stuff? Why would they attack unarmed men like that?" Yang shrugged a bit at that, swallowing her oversized hunk of fruit. "Well, everything isnt always like a fairytale. Maybe those tales were wrong? We've had wars with Night Elves many times, whos to say the Snowflakes are not just as voilent?"

Ruby lowered her head, seemingly not satisfied with that answer. "I guess so, it just dosent sit right with me' Yang opened her mouth to reply, only to flinch as Ruby squeeled a bit "Aaaah look at the time! Uuuuuugh i gotta spend less time monologing" She grabs her hair in frustration, standing up and marching her way to teh door to get her boots on.

"Do you still monolog in the morning?" Yang asked, putting her arm over the back of her chair casually as she leaned back to watch her sister at the door. "Yeeees!" Ruby yelled, giving her a look that was a mix betwene shock and disgust, as if she didnt bealive what Yang was implying. "And dont give me that stupid speach again!"

Yang laughed at that "I wont, dont worry." She said "just make sure to take these with you." Yang tossed her a small pair of glasses casually, Ruby yleping and catching them out of the air, stumbling with her boots half tied up "Ah! Thanks!" She smiled, putting them on her nose properly "Well, i guess ill see you later Yang." She remarked, opening the door and hopping along as she tied up her boots mid walk. "See ya sis! Be safe out there." She waved as Ruby let out a small grunt "Yaya, dont you worry." She responded, closing the door behind her as she made her way down the steps.

Ruby walked over to the garrage, pulling a small device out of her bust, she pressed two buttons to unlock the garrage and another to open it. The metal flaps opened up to reveal two large vhecials, and two smaller once.

One was a large black pickup truck, with white fabric serving as a cover over the back of the car. It was huge, due to being an old model, but even that it looked better then most brand new cars did. The other was an equally huge van, painted a bright yellow with the styles of waves on the lower section of it. It looked like something a brand car might have, but thats just her fathers awful style.

Next to the yellow abomination was a much smaller and more elegent yellow vhecial. The motorbike was fairly large, with seeting for two and a back department for storage. It was originally a motorbike meant for pizza delivery, hense all the storange, but Yang had liked it enough that she saved her paychecks to straight up buy it for her own. It was painted with various black stripes in the shape of fire, the paint shining from being so well kept.

And beside it was her beauty! The Motorbike was small, espeshailly compared to Yang's hulking buisness model. Ruby's was a small, dark red motorbike with just the bare mininums, a plastic, ugly orange bag strapped onto the side that was losely hanging there due to having no contents.

"Dont worry girl." Ruby said, walking up to the bag and giving it a gentle pat. "You'll be full of every newspaper in town soon enough." she cooed, despite the over-exaderation this bike meant the world to her. Ruby hopped on, plugging in her key, she moaned at the sounds of the engine reving up as satisfaction washed threw her knowing that she had worked so hard to earn it.

Ruby gently pulled out onto the driveway, pausing to close the door to the garage remotely before bolting down the street. "Post office, here i come!" She cheered, smirking as she felt the wind blowing threw her hair.

* * *

"t- this place is... bigger then i thought" Weiss huffed as she stumbled down the street, face redder then ever as she contenplated going back north if only for the cold air. She looked around at the people passing her with fear, giving death glares to anyone who got too close to her. She didnt like humans, and she was quickly becoming overwelmed in the alien enviroment.

"I... i need some shade." She spoke to herself too quiet for anyone to hear, turning and making her way down a dark allyway. "Well..." Weiss looked up, unable to see the sun due to the roofing that had stretched over the sides of the buildings. "Thats better then nothing" She wiped some sweat off her forehead and put her hand against the brick wall to support herself as she made her way down the allway.

Weiss whimpered and put her other hand to her stomach as she heard a soft growl from her gut. She had not eaten in over a day, and combined with the heat, stress, and lack of water, she was not in a good condition to say the least. Weiss looked around in desperation, walking over and taking a metal lid of a strange container. It looked similar to the freezer thing from the store, so maybe it-

"Oh god" Weiss groaned, dropping the lid with a loud clang and covering her nose. "Aaaah that smells awful" She groaned, glaring down at the contents. It was garbage! Rotting 'food', discarded containers, was that boogers? "Eww..." Weiss looked at a peace of meat, debating how desperate she was before shaking her head and continuing down the allyway, both her hands covering her nose.

"Your royalty, Weiss." She said to herself, not even realising she was leaning against the wall. "Your better then that" Weiss blinked her eyes, trying to clear her vision. Things were getting hazy, and her steps were getting uneaven and shaky. Weiss yelped as she had walked right into a far larger metal container.

Weiss grunted as the wind was knocked out of her, an outcrop of metal meant for moving the dumpster had dug right into her gut. Weiss didnt have the energy to recover from the lack of breath, and slowly dragged down the side of the dumpster, hitting the rocky ground with a thud, her world going dark.

* * *

"Ugh, Cardin. Cant you just- move out of the way?" Ruby whined, stepping to the side only to have the hulking man outstretch his arm infront of her. Attempting to go the over way and weave under his arm, she yelped as he grabbed her head under his arm, locking her in that position. Maybe that wasnt the best idea.

"Come ooooon Cardin" She whined "I have work to do! Get outa the way!" Cardin chuckled down at her, lifting up one of the newspapers "What? This dinky old thing? I didnt realise your job was to collect trash." Ruby scowled at, stomping her feet and squriming her head out of his grip with newly refreshed vigor.

"Its not trash! Its my passion!" She shouted, jumping up as she tried to grab the newspaper. However, with Cardin standing on the upper step she couldent com even close to reaching. And she couldent just go get more newspapers, he was blocking the door to the post office. Ruby was pretty sure that was illigal, but she couldent even get inside to complain.

"Your passion is newspapers? What are you, ten?" He tisked and shook his head. "You like Trash right? Then how about you play fetch?" He retorted as he picked up the bag of newspapers behind him. Ruby gasped, putting her hands over her mouth before lowing them to her sides in fists, leaning forward and giving him a hateful glare of her own. "You. Wouldent. Dare." She threatened, prompting a smirk from him.

Heaving the bag over his shoulder he threw them off in the distance. Ruby squeeled, her voice cracking as she ran off to collect her news papers. Catching the bag in the air, Cardin let out a bellowing laugh as he watched her bolt from side to side picking up and dusting off each indavidual newspaper. "What a joke." He scoffed, turning and walking away.

Ruby whined to herself. "Stupid Cardin." She mumbled under her breath. "Its not trash." She glared as she saw how many of the newspapers had wound up in the back allway. "Your not helping me prove my point!" She shouted, venting at her own papers as she put her hands on her hips, before marking in and collecting what she owned.

"Stupid Papers, stupid Cardin, stupid job, stupid- AAH!" Ruby squeeled as she saw the women face first in the dirt behind the dumpster. "Oooh god" Ruby squeeled, dropping the bag and running her hands threw her hair repeatedly. "E- exuse me" Ruby walked over, bending down onto her knees and nustling her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Ruby whined in fear as she got no answer, reaching down, she heaved the women over her shoulders. Unable to carry her, Ruby settled for dragging her out towards the exit of the allway. Ruby dropped her at the entrence, gasping as she saw the women hit the ground face first with another thud. "Oh god im so sorrrryyyyy" She whined despite her being unable to hear her.

"Please tell me its not the white fang." Ruby rolled her over onto her stomach, sighing in releaf at the lack of claw marks and the fancy design the White Fang always left on there prey. "Thank god." Ruby stood up, taking her phone out of her top, she quickly diled the only number she knew to call in dire sitautions.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaang!" Ruby pratically screamed into her phone "Sis stop killing my ears!" Yang complained on the other side, the sound of wind clearly whipping in her phone "How many times do i have to-" "I think someone is dead!" Ruby shouted, interupting her sister, distress clear in her voice. "Woah seriously?" Yang remarked.

"Yes im serious!" Ruby replied, sounding exasterbated "Please help, i dont know what to do!" She flinched at the sounds of screeching tires threw the phone, before hearing Yang speak with a noticable lack of wind. "Alright alright, were are you?" Yang asked. "613 Clockwork Avenue, im at work." Ruby replied, looking down at the girl. Noticing her red face that was previously concealed, she bent down to put a hand to her forehead. "And bring some ice!" She added on, flinching as more screeching of tires filled her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yaaaang" Ruby whined to her older sister, her brow furrowed in concern. "Hurry up! The ice is already melting!" Ruby was riding on the back of Yang's motorbike, the white haired girl draped over her and the large storage section. Ruby had a bag of ice pressed against Weiss's forehead, well her other arm was there to support her head and neck. "Im going as fast as I can Ruby." Yang retorted, a complete lack of annoyance in her voice. "You don't have a helmet Rubes. Besides, im already speeding. If I go any faster ill get a ticket."

Ruby sighed at that. "I know-" she dragged the word on, turning the attention to the girl in her lap. "im just worried, what if she got the shit kicked out of her?" She asked, a curious hm being her only response, seeking more information. "I mean- everyone knows to avoid the allyways. Most of the time when someone turns up there a dead body, but she is alive!" Ruby frowned, gently removing the icebag to feel her forehead. "Im just worried she had a run-in with the White Fang."

Yang shrugged casually at that "Hold on Rubes." She took a sharp turn into the driveway, Ruby yelping and holding the girl tightly against her chest, the bag of ice going flying and scattering the icecubes along the driveway and sidewalk. "Aah Yang a bit more of a warning next time please" she whined in shock as her sister got off her bike. Ruby checked to make sure the girl was still okay, and that was when her mouth went wide.

The winds had blown her hair to the side, and her pointed ears were once again clear as day. "Woooah Yang look" She says in child-like amazement as she gets off the motorbike. "She has ears!" She says in a hushed tone of voice, holding out her head slightly to better show it off. Yang took off her helmet, leaning in for a private inspection. "Heh, so she does." She put the helm under her arm, walking towards the house and unlocking it via her keychain. "Maybe she is a part of the White Fang."

Ruby scoffed at that, following suit. "Oh you cant prove that." she said defensively, carrying the girl inside with surprisingly little problem. Ruby looked at the stairs in dismay, but thankfully Yang read her body language. Yang grabbed the girls legs, and helped carry the girl upstairs. "I don't mean anything bad by it Ruby." Yang clarified. "You know the situation better then anybody. An elf shows up in a place notorious for criminal activity in a city overrun by crazy activists and racism? Seems a bit too coincidental if you ask me"

Ruby once again scoffed, even as they reached the top of the stairs and the weight was shifted entirely over to Yang. "You cant prove that!" She responded swiftly, briskly walking towards her room and opening her door. "I checked her, she has no White Fang logos on her. They carry the things everywere they go! They even cover there victims in the logo!" Yang shrugged nonchalantly "Maybe she got kicked out? Or got toppled by another group." she suggested as she started settling the unconscious girl into Ruby's bed.

"Yang Xaio Long." Ruby put her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway, blocking the girls way out. "Are you _seriously_ trying to argue that this girl is a criminal for no reason other then her ears?" Yang stood infront of Ruby, her arms crossed over her chest. "Its _not_ that, you saw were we-" Ruby lifted her hand up to silence her "Ah ah ah ah!" She shouted, forcing her sister to pause. "Incidents happen all the damn time around here! You don't assume every person limping out of the darkness is a criminal, yet your arguing against this girl! If I didn't know better, i'd say your as racist as she is!"

Yang scowled slightly at that, reaching one hand out and shoving Ruby to the side. Well not exceptionally rough, her strength meant Ruby let out a rough grunt when she hit the wall. "Im *not* racist. Im nothing like my mom." Yang said defensively, a hint of anger in her voice as she walked threw the doorway and made her way downstairs. "I have Blake, remember?" Yang spoke in a drastically less agitated tone on her way down, but the negativity was still there.

"That's exactly my point!" Ruby insisted, running downstairs after her in a flurry of steps. "If you can find love in a confirmed former White Fang member, then why cant you give the benefit of the doubt to someone who could very well be a victim _OF_ the White Fang?" Yang sighed as she opened the fridge, taking out an entire ice-cube tray. "Look, sis, I really don't want to talk about this right now." She said, cracking the tray with one hand and pulling a bag out of the drawer, pouring the entire tray of ice into the clear baggie. "Besides, Im on working hours."

Yang casually tossed the bag to her little sister, who caught it with both arms. "Why don't you go fangirl over the elf girl a bit? I got a few more Pizzas to deliver" Ruby frowned as she looked down at the bag, not saying a word as her sister walked around her. "Ill try to be home early." Yang said as she opened the door, turning and giving a sisterly smile to the red clad optimist. "Don't do anything too crazy well im gone okay?"

Ruby nodded at that, trying her best to mirror the smile despite her worries. "Ill be safe, don't worry. Im a big girl!" Ruby flexed her arm, causing her sister to giggle on her way out. "Ofcourse you are. Love ya Rubes." "Love you too, Yang!" Ruby responded, sighing the nanosecond the door was closed. "Guess im on nurse duty." Ruby ran up to her room with the ice, gently putting it against the girls forehead before running to the distant bookshelf. "Better get researching till ya wake up hm?" Ruby spoke to the silent girl, smiling wide and childlike as she swiftly finds the book she was looking for. Pinching the spine, she pulled out a pale green book and read the title; _'Elves; The Documentary'._ "Its time to find out what you are exactly~" she cooed in excitement as she flipped open the book to the list of chapters.


End file.
